This invention relates generally to a device for measuring the amount of corrosive contamination on a metal surface and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a corrosion detector for measuring the amount of contaminant in a chemical solution on the metal surface of a vehicle.
Heretofore, there have been various types of testing equipment used for determining the amount of chemical deposition in a solution. Also, there have been various types of meters and methods for determining the amount of corrosion on a metallic surface. These type devices have used electrodes wherein an electrical current is passed between the electrodes in the solution for measuring the resistance of the solution.
In the washing of aircrafts and particularly military aircrafts, an airplane is washed at a scheduled time interval with no regard to whether the airplane needs to be washed or not. This practice is time-consuming and expensive. Also, other types of vehicles are washed at scheduled maintenance time periods with no regard to whether the vehicle needs to be washed. The wash periods have been required at various time periods because the corrosive chemicals such as salt spray, air pollution, or the like, cannot be visually seen on the metal surface. As can be appreciated, the wash periods are more often in coastal areas, industrial locations, and heavily populated areas.
None of the prior art corrosion testing devices and methods have disclosed a simple, yet effective, corrosion detector for determining the amount of contamination collected on a metal surface of a transportation vehicle and when the transportation vehicle is required to be washed.